the reasons why i smile
by magnum55
Summary: a song fic from the song smile by Avril lavign featuring wesker and Chris,i own nothing!this is just for fun,i make no profit or gain.no flames please this is my first fanfic.


Hey guys this is my first song fic, actually my first fan fic at that haha, well please read and review and tell me what you think,oh and I didn't do a whole song fic its just parts because I didn't know if it would be good. A little flames please.i own absolutely nothing this is not for profit or gain it's just for fun

Smile by avril lavign weskerxchris

You know that I'm a crazy dude I do what I want when I feel like it, all I want to do is loose control,oh,oh,but you don't really give a shit ,you go with it, go with it, go with it,cuz your fucking crazy rock-n-roll.

One hot and sunny day when Chris and eskers shift had ended, Chris asked his captain/boyfriend Albert wesker, if they could go to their favorite bar that's pretty close to the S.T.A.R.S office. The tall blond looked up, smiled and said "whatever you want to do dear heart".chris got pretty wild when he got drunk, but wesker didn't mind, in fact he found it quite was a short, tan man with brown hair and brown eyes, and quite muscular. Wesker was tall, blond with stormy blue eyes, very pale and just as strong; it just didn't look like it. As Chris and wesker were getting into weskers yellow mustang he said something very bold" love you wesker".wesker stopped for a moment and Chris couldn't tell what his eyes were saying because of his sunglasses. he then took his glasses off looked Chris straight into Chris" eyes and said "I love you too Chris" .Chris sighed happily and thought back to the day he first met wesker.

You said hey,whats your name ?it took one look and now were not the same,yeah you said hey and since that day you stole my heart and you're the one to blame.

On weskers first day as captain to the S.T.A.R.S alpha team Chris had been his guide through the building. And when they had first locked eyes, as soon as wesker said "are you Christopher?"I was his; my heart was handed over immediately. And the too started going out that day to after they had a little "chat" in the locker room. And Chris' life has been wonderful every since, but the only person who knows about their relationship is Jill, and she freaked out but after a while she came to be okay with her best friend being bi.

And that's why I smile it's been a while since everyday and everything has felt this right and now you turn it all around, and suddenly your all I need the reasons why I smile.

Wesker is the only one who can make Chris smile even when Chris is completely pissed at him or when he comes and is yelling at S.T.A.R.S and Chris just sits there smiling because of how cute Albert is when he gets mad. And even though wesker won't admit it Chris knows he the reason why wesker smiles when nothing particularly good happens. And weaker seems to buy everything Chris wants, like for Christmas Chris wanted a now apple laptop that cost 1235.99$ Chris knew he couldn't afford it but he told weaker not to get it for him either, but on Christmas morning he open his presents and there it was and all Chris could do was smile.

Last night I blacked out I think what did you, what did you put in my drink? I remember making out and then, oh, oh, I woke up with a new tattoo your name was on me and my name was on you'd would do it all over again.

One night when Chris went out to go get a drink with Jill and Barry and Joseph (wesker decided to just go home because he had a head ache).he remembered having at least ten shots then Jill daring him to write Albert all over his arms and face with blue sharpie, of course being the drunken idiot he was he said yes, and came home at three o'clock in the morning with blue smeared sharpie all over his face and arms. It took Chris exactly 3 days to get all of the sharpie off and everyday wesker would laugh at him and tell him "that's what you get for drinking too much". But then Chris couldn't help but smile and think "yeah, but it was pretty fun". But then after some time it was time for the betrayal of S.T.A.R.S, wesker realized he couldn't let Chris go, he would have to talk to Chris about it.

And that's why I smile it's been a while since everyday and everything has felt this right and now you turn it all around and suddenly your all I need the reasons why I smile.

After they were about to go to bed wesker said"Chris, we need to talk "after everything was said and done and Chris had cried a little bit. And wesker had assumed by the look of anger on Chris' face he knew the answer, as wesker was about to leave, Chris said"wesker, ill go with you".

*Africa incident*

"oh, I have my eyes set on something much bigger",chris walked up and said excella if you touch Albert like that again, we are going to have issues now get your ugly ass out of here, and do what you're here to do, controlled Jill walked in and said in the monotone voice "the B.S.A.A are here "I'll take care of them in a moment, your dismissed Jill" wesker said. "You know wesker; you're the only thing I need to make me smile"."I know Chris I know and pulled him into a tight hug"


End file.
